This invention relates generally to protective helmets and, more particularly, to a protective helmet having remote-activated navigation signals.
In the past decade, Center High-Mounted Stop Lamps (CHMSL""s) have become standard on automobiles. The use of such a braking signal in the rear window, or other similar position, of an automobile improves the braking response time of a following motorist and thus decreases accidents. Thus, a mechanism or system that can increase responsiveness to the braking or turning of a vehicle is beneficial and advantageous to traffic and pedestrian safety.
Various devices and systems are known in the art for providing helmets with braking and directional indicators, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,736 to Gouda and U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,298 to Garfinkel, et al. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not incorporate wireless directional and brake indicators in a protective padded housing mounted strategically along appropriate portions of a helmet shell.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a protective helmet navigation system which provides wireless brake and directional indicators corresponding to operation of respective signals of a motorcycle. Further, it is desirable to have a protective helmet navigation system in which the brake and directional indicators are embedded in a protective padded housing strategically positioned on the helmet for enhanced user safety and protection of system components.
A protective helmet navigation system includes a helmet shell having a bottom rim, opposing side portions, a back portion, a closed top, and a generally open front portion. The system includes a protective housing constructed of a resilient padding material, the housing being mounted to the outer surface of the back and side portions of the helmet shell. The housing includes a plurality of recessed areas. More particularly, the padded housing defines a control compartment centrally situated between a plurality of light compartments. A battery is positioned in the control compartment while a light source is positioned within each light compartment. Each light source is electrically connected to the battery.
The system also includes at least one transmitter capable of being electrically connected to the brake and directional controls of a motorcycle. This transmitter is adapted to generate a signal unique to an operation of a corresponding brake or directional signal control. A receiver is positioned in the control compartment and is electrically connected to the battery and the plurality of light sources. The receiver is capable of permitting current from the battery to energize a respective light source when a particular signal is received from the transmitter. Therefore, an operation of a brake control causes the transmitter to generate and transmit a signal which, when received by the receiver, causes the receiver to permit current to energize a particular light source.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a protective helmet navigation system in which brake and direction indicators embedded in a padded housing on the helmet may be wirelessly activated by a user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, having a padded housing strategically positioned along back and side portions of the helmet shell for protecting the base and rear of a user""s head from injury.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, in which the padded housing mounted to the outer surface of the helmet shell defines a plurality of light compartments.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which utilizes a plurality of light emitting diodes positioned in respective light compartments of the padded housing to indicate a motorcycle operator""s navigational intentions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which transmits a radio signal having a predetermined frequency associated with an operation of a respective brake or directional control.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, for increasing the visibility and safety of motorcycle operators, other vehicle operators, and pedestrians.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, having aerodynamic and compressible panels on rear and side portions of the helmet shell which absorb impact forces.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.